


hopelessly devoted to you

by goldavn



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Scarfs, Winter, but he loves minhyuns touch more, hwang minhyun/kim jaehwan - Freeform, jaehwan loves winter, minhwan, where's the lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: minhyun is a nag, but jaehwan loves it especially during his favourite season of the year; winter





	hopelessly devoted to you

Jaehwan loves winter. He loves the feeling of wearing fuzzy scarfs that scratch and tickle his neck; he loves snuggling up on the couch watching his hyung’s play video games as he cheers from the side lines; he loves the winter rain and cool freshness in the air; but most of all he secretly loves the nagging of his favourite hyung, Hwang Minhyun.

 

“Jaehwan take the scarf off, you’re going to give yourself burns from the fabric” Minhyun orders. The pair are sitting in the van on the way home from an event and Jaehwan was loving the wintery weather outside. Hence, why he is wearing a thick scarf even after they had just performed an hour worth of songs at Music Bank for a special performance.

 

“Hyung it’s comfy though and it’s winter so why not?” Jaehwan says back, a smirk curling onto his lips.

 

“Fine, but don’t come complaining to me and asking me to rub ointment on your neck” Minhyun sassed, shaking his head. Jaehwan’s smirk grows even bigger as he knows that he _will_ end up asking Minhyun to rub ointment on him; but only because Minhyun cares too much about his dongsaengs to let them tend to their wounds on their own.

 

“Yes, Minhyun hyung, I understand” Jaehwan responded, earning an eye roll followed by a snicker from the elder. For the rest of the car ride back to the dorm the other members sleep while Jaehwan finds himself humming softly to acoustic covers, staring at the rain pelting down outside the window. Immersed in the calming rain outside he misses his hyung staring at him, a look of adoration filling Minhyun’s aura, unable to think of anything apart from the adorable brunette in front of him. As the car slows as they reach the dorm, the rain outside is heavier than before and none of the members had brought umbrella’s.

 

“Pair up, one short and one tall so the young ones don’t get too wet” Minhyun orders. He’s paranoid of how quick it is to pick up a cold in Seoul during the winter; possibly even more so since the eleven boys share a confined space together – the perfect breeding ground for a flu to spread around. The older boys comply and in turns run covering the youngers from the safety of the van to the dorm entrance. Minhyun and Jaehwan are the last to go and as Minhyun is attempting to cover Jaehwan with his jacket he’s stopped by the younger of the pair. Jaehwan is unravelling the scarf from his neck, wincing a few times as he does so from the fabric. He leans up to cover half of Minhyun’s head with the scarf, covering his own with the remaining length.

 

“See hyung, scarfs can come in handy” Jaehwan beams, praising himself internally for looking after Minhyun who is constantly looking out for his wellbeing instead of his own.

 

“Thanks, Jaehwan, I’ll make sure to remember that” Minhyun replies casually, ruffling the youngers boy’s hair as they step out of the van. They’re half way to the entrance of the dorm when the rain starts falling harder, causing Jaehwan to slip in a puddle. Minhyun is quick to notice, reaching out an arm to catch Jaehwans fall. Jaehwan is surprised, firstly by his near slip and secondly by Minhyun’s reflexes. Minhyun pulls Jaehwan up, wrapping his arm around the small of his back.

 

“Hurry up clumsy, you’re going to catch a cold” Minhyun mumbles softly.

 

“Hyung, it’s not my fault that- “

 

“That the rain caused you to lose your footing? I know Jaehwan, just hurry it up if you seriously don’t want to get sick” Minhyun acknowledged. Jaehwan nods his head in recognition, turning his slow paces into a brisk jog to finally bring them to the entrance of the dorm. As they enter the building and begin towards the lift, Minhyun starts shaking off Jaehwan’s scarf while mindlessly reaching for his phone in his back pocket – except where there should be a comfortably sitting Galaxy S9 there is an empty gap. He almost curses as he nervously brings his fingers to his lips.

 

“Hwan I’ll be back in a sec, I think I left my phone in the- “

 

“Hyung we’re not supposed to have our phones” Jaehwan whispers, afraid one of the staffs lurking around will hear.

 

“I know, that’s why I’ll be ba-“

 

 Jaehwan doesn’t let Minhyun finish his sentence. He’d rather get scolded than Minhyun for having his phone, he’s younger and could attempt to get away with it easier.

 

“Hyung it would be better if I go” Jaehwan orders his hyung, making a turn for the entrance once more.

 

“No- “

 

“Hyung please?! You’re always doing things for me just let me take the fall for this instead of you if they’ve found it okay?” Jaehwan tells him, not waiting for a response as he dashes out the dorms entrance.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t mind running in the cool rain, even savouring the feeling on his skin before he opens the vans door. He searches the seats but finds nothing.

 

 _Where could it be..._ he thinks.

 

He pries his fingers down the back of the seat where Minhyun was sitting, finally feeling the cool edge of what should be Minhyun’s cell phone. As he pulls the phone up with his fingers, he catches his finger of a spring behind the seat, cutting the skin.

 

He cusses as he starts clutching and holding his finger, hoping it’s not bleeding heavily. He doesn’t have time to properly check his finger as a staff member is approaching the van. Jaehwan quickly slips the phone into his jackets pocket, exiting the van and becoming face to face with the staff.

 

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” the older woman asks him.

 

“I should be but I was just looking for Minhyun’s neck rest, you know the Ryan one with the cute hood? He can’t find it” Jaehwan lies on the spot, averting eye contact with the shorter woman in front of him.

 

“Okay we’ll keep an eye out for it, just hurry on inside okay kid” the staff orders him.

 

When Jaehwan enters the building, he’s surprised to see Minhyun nowhere in sight.

 

 _Least he could have done was wait for me_ , Jaehwan thinks to himself while pressing the up button on the lift door. The ride up the lift to the dorm rooms was too long for Jaehwan’s liking. As much as he loves the winter, he does feel slightly cold and can even feel a slight tickle in his throat. The lifts dings as it opens to the floor of Wanna One’s dorm, Jaehwan rushing inside the warm abode.

 

Daewhi and Jinyoung had manged to get the fire going, something not all dorm rooms in the entertainment industry have the luck of having. The dorm is surprisingly quiet, maybe because they’re all tired from their performances. He says hello to the kids quickly before heading to his room that he shares with _Minhyun._ As he enters the room he’s surprised to see no Minhyun in sight, just a very exhausted and passed out Guanlin snuggling his blanket on his side of the room.

_Cute_ , Jaehwan thinks to himself as he gathers his things for a shower. He normally strips in his bedroom and go to the shower in just a towel but he’s feeling too cold to walk around with no clothes on. He carries his things to the shower, making sure to lock the door behind him. He starts on removing his makeup, the cleansing oil feeling like a massage on his exhausted skin. He groans into the touch, removing every single bit of makeup from his face. He leans into the shower, turning the tap to the left and praying that there is hot water left. He extends a hand under the shower head, pleased to feel warm liquid running from the metal above him.

 

As he steps into the shower, glad to finally feel like he is warming up, he’s interrupted by a loud bang echoing on the other side of the door. He chooses to ignore it, hoping the kids are just playing around except this time it bangs twice.

 

“What?” Jaehwan grumpily says, loud enough to be heard through the door.

 

“Where’s my phone?” he hears Minhyun whisper through the door, weirdly sending shivers down Jaehwan’s spine.

 

Shit, Minhyun’s phone is in his jacket pocket, which is currently residing on the floor a few metres away from him.

 

“Hyung it’s in my jacket pocket, but it’s in here” Jaehwan responds.

 

“Let me in I need it” Minhyun says impatiently. Jaehwan sighs, turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around his small waist. He unlocks the door and a dishevelled Minhyun enters. He looks at Jaehwan intently, expecting Jaehwan to just hand it over. Jaehwan sighs and walks over to the jacket, pulling out the sleek phone he found for his hyung earlier.

 

He saunters over to Minhyun, placing the object in his hyung’s hands. Instead of the elder taking his phone and leaving, he places it on the counter of the sink. He takes Jaehwan’s hand in his, grazing over the forgotten cut he’d obtained earlier. Still seeping a little blood, Minhyun places his thumb over the wound gently applying some pressure.

 

“How did you manage this?” Minhyun says, affection and worry lacing his voice at the same time. The younger stares at the cut having forgotten it.

 

“A spring on the seat” Jaehwan replies, feeling exposed in his current position.

 

“The first aid kit is here right?” Minhyun asks, bending over to reach into the counter’s cupboard. He pulls out a small kit, opting for a cute kakao-friends bandage and ointment.

He rubs a little of the ointment on Jaehwan’s finger, causing the younger to hiss.

 

“Sorry” he said quietly, adjusting the plaster of the now ointment slathered wound. Jaehwan smiles at him sweetly slowly removing his hands from Minhyun’s.

 

“Why are you showering anyway? You can do that in the morning” Minhyun says, starting to walk out of the bathroom.

 

“I was feeling cold...” Jaehwan admits. Minhyun stares at him and starts to chuckle.

 

“I told you you’d get sick!”

 

“Hyung it’s not funny, I feel a tickle in my throat as well” Jaehwan pouts.

 

“Come here, we can go to bed instead. You can shower in the morning” Minhyun orders, ushering Jaehwan over to his side. Jaehwan attempts to pick his clothes from the floor but Minhyun stops him.

 

“Don’t, I’ll do it later once you’re asleep” Minhyun smiles sweetly. The walk from the bathroom is cold, Jaehwan immediately shrugging on sweatpants and a jumper when the pair enter their bedroom.

 

“Do you need a hot drink for your throat? I can go make you one if you like” Minhyun offers.

 

“It’s okay hyung, I think I’m quite tired anyway” Jaehwan yawns.

 

The pair makes themselves comfortable under the covers, Minhyun snaking his arms around Jaehwan’s waist for the second time today.

 

“Hyung it’s cold” Jaehwan shivers at his touch. Minhyun shushes him.

“You’ll warm up soon” Minhyun says gently. Jaehwan thinks so highly of his hyung, after all it Minhyun who is always looking after him, putting him first. It makes Jaehwan wonder if there is anything to Minhyun’s actions or if Jaehwan is just imaging it. But when Minhyun raises his finger to stroke at the burns in his neck from the scarf, it’s put into perspective for the younger. Jaehwan gently rolls over, now face to face with his hyung. Minhyun’s fingers don’t budge from Jaehwan’s neck.

 

“Don’t these hurt?” Minhyun asks as he strokes the red marks on his skin.

 

“I’ve told you before hyung, I like the feeling of scarves, even if it means I have the burns”

 

“Don’t you think fans would think they’re hickies?” Minhyun ponders.

 

“Come on hyung, I’m not Daniel or Seongwoo. They couldn’t be more obvious if they tried” Jaehwans whispers, followed by giggle escaping his mouth. Minhyun’s expression doesn’t budge.

 

“Hyung it’s a joke, you should laugh” Jaehwan tells the older, poking his chest as he does so.

Minhyun continues to stroke at his neck in silence, causing the younger boy to muster courage to ask the dark-haired male in front of him.

 

“Hyung, why are you so kind to me?”

 

“Because I care for you Jaehwanie” Minhyun says, his fingers on the younger’s neck pausing.

 

“But why are you always looking out for me first? Hyung it’s not like I’m going to break”

 

“Because I like you Jaehwanie” Jaehwan can’t help but stare right back into Minhyun’s serious eyes, his eyelashes creating a pretty shadow around the edges.

 

“But hyung, don’t you want to be cared for too?

 

“It’s just what hyungs do” Minhyun replies. The pair are left in silence one more, this time Minhyun’s fingers are resting on Jaehwan’s chin.

 

“Hyung...” Jaehwan whispers.

 

“Yes...” Minhyun whispers back.

 

“I can care for you too you know” Jaehwan says, not breaking they eye contact they are sharing. Minhyun’s expression finally breaks, making way to a small smile and light flush appear on Minhyun’s cheeks.

 

“That sounds nice” Minhyun says, pulling himself closer to the younger boy.

 

“Hyung-“ Jaehwan begins hesitantly, but is stopped by a slender finger being pressed against his lips.

“Yes, I do” Minhyun says, as if he could already tell what Jaehwan was about to ask.

 

“Everything’s for you Jaehwan. Everything, it’s like I’m hopelessly devoted to you” he chuckles. Jaehwan blushes as the older boy leans his face in close to his own.

 

“I hope you don’t get me sick for this” Minhyun whispers before gently allowing his lips to press against Jaehwan’s. The kiss is slow and short but nothing less than sweet. Minhyun hovers his lips above Jaehwan’s lightly, worried of being too forward. Jaehwan brings a hand behind Minhyun’s neck, gently dipping the older back down to meet his lips once more. They kiss softly, as though they both don’t want to cross an imaginary line. As they pull away it’s Jaehwan’s turn to brings his hands to Minhyun’s cheek.

 

“You might hyung, but I’ll be here to look after you” he smiles, before planting one last kiss on Minhyun’s lips.

 

“Maybe it will be my turn to be hopelessly devoted to you” Jaehwan whispers.

 

“I’d like that Hwanie, I really _would_ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the result of soft hours and procrastination of a university assignment! i hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> join me on twitter if you like @/goldavnao3 ~
> 
> i hope you're having a lovely day/night wherever you are in the world, don't forget to stay hydrated and support the rookie legends Wanna One!
> 
> \- em♡


End file.
